Evacuation
by TheRefinedMercenary
Summary: See if you can guess the story by the title. If not start reading, if so read the story anyway.


"Here's James." Will said as he threw a man to the ground. James groaned with pain and turned on his side. An innkeeper nodded his head in approval.

"Now, as promised." The innkeeper said while handing over a small bullion to Will.

"What's next?" Will asked. The Innkeeper motioned to a bunch of papers on a desk.

"See for yourself" Will walked to the desk, before he made it to the desk there was a loud thump that shook the entire inn. "Wha-What the hell was that!?" the innkeeper shouted; his face contorted in fright.

"I'll go check." Will stepped outside and on the tavern door he saw a stack of papers nailed to the door, it read:

"To the most fearsome of warriors and the noblest of men I, Virion the magnificent, Duke of Rosanne, The Archest of Archers, am in need of aid for a very noble cause of diplomatic importance. I seek-"

Will sighed and skipped past 10 pages "I am in need of warriors of the best quality to escort me to and my assistant to the Halidom of Ylisse. As a reward for such noble affairs I will grant ten Large bullions."

"Ten?" Will wondered; _How can a man have so much money?_ "Interesting" Will took the papers, rolled them up, put them in his bag and he walked back into the tavern.

"So, did you figure out what the noise was?" The innkeeper asked.

"No, what do you know about the duke that rules here?"

The innkeeper sighed a very long sigh, obviously this "Virion" wasn't very popular. "Basically he's just some rich fancy cowardly noble."

"Would it be possible for him to have ten large bullions?" Will asked.

The innkeeper squinted his eyes and thought for a bit. "Maybe, it's definitely possible."

"Where does he live?"

"Just go north of here, and you'll find a mansion, can't miss it. Let me guess, a job?" The innkeeper asked.

"Yeah." and with that, Will walked out of the tavern, and headed north.

It had been 30 minutes of walking when he saw House Virion. A long cobble stone road lined with pine trees leading to the house. The house itself had stained glass windows, arches, spires and tall stone towers past a courtyard filled with fountains. The house was breathtaking, he stared at the spectacle of architect with amazement. When he remembered what he was there for, he walked up to a large wooden double door, pointed at the top, on said door there where two knockers. Will grabbed the right one and hit the door three times with it. After a little while, a maid opened the door. She was half a head shorter then Will, had long pink hair, and instead of a maids outfit, she was in armour; a wyvren rider's he could tell.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm here for a job about a man named Virion."

"Oh, someone came! Come, follow me." with that she turned and walked in the house. Inside was a Marble tiled floor. Some doors leading off here and there, a long hallway leading to a wide staircase leading the an east and west wing. The wall was filled with paintings, there were ornate rugs, carved statues and suits of armour.

"I never caught you name Misses..." Will asked.

"Just Miss"

"Really? Such a beautiful woman and just Miss?"

"Oh? Flirting with me when you don't even know my name?" The woman asked with a little smile "I'll have you know, flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"Really now?" Will asked.

"Trust me, I've tried" said an unknown voice. Then he saw the source of the voice walking down from the west wing, Virion, Duke of Rosanne and all the other titles that man crammed into eight pages.

"Greetings, good sir. Allow me the great honour of introducing myself. I am the Archest of Archers, The most magnificent of magnificent, I-" Then before Virion could continue his his eight page introduction. The maid surprisingly interrupted her master.

"*Ahem* May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche, greetings Sir...?"

"I'm no Sir, just call me Will"

"Really? A man such as yourself and no Sir?" Will and Cherche exchanged a small grin at the comment.

Virion looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, I suppose I should explain why your here." Virion said. "The Valmese. They were once a tiny, pitifully small nation. Had my homeland not shared its name you would have forgotten it existed." In actuality it was the other way around, Will thought to brought this up but he didn't want to waste time. Cherche was also thinking about not wasting time so she spoke up.

"*Ahem* in short, a man name Walhart the Conqueror is conquering all of Valm and we need help from Exalt Chrom."

"So what's plan?" Will asked.

Before Cherche could let Virion explain how he would single handedly fend off the entire Valmese army, single handedly she said an actual plan.

"Well we hoped more people would show up. The original plan was that half the people that came would stay here, lay traps and hold House Virion as long as they could."

"While the other half would escort Virion to Ylisse?" Will asked.

"Well, that was his suggestion, but since you're the only one to show up, you decide what you do.

"I suppose I'll stay and defend House Virion... Unless The Archest of Archers needs help boarding the ship."

Both Will and Cherche let out a long chuckle. Virion scowled.


End file.
